Family
by wetsoks
Summary: Emma has asked Regina out on a date then agreed to take Henry for the night so that Regina can have some alone time to process her thoughts and feelings before giving her answer. Regina has just dropped Henry off at Emma's and is on her way home when she receives a frantic call from her son asking her to come back. SwanQueen TW Sexual Assault, depression, anxiety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Regina sighed,reached over and switched the radio off as she threw the benz in gear and pulled onto the road. She was looking forward to a nice bottle of red wine, a book and some blessed solitude this evening having just dropped Henry off at his other mother's apartment.

Long gone were the times where she and Emma fought over who Henry stayed with, usually they ate dinner together either at the mayoral mansion or in Emma's loft apartment but she had been needing a quiet night to herself to sort out her head, and her feelings for the blonde. Emma had asked Regina on a date, and then had suggested that she and Henry spent some time at her apartment playing the new Call of Duty game that had just been released, so that Regina could have some space to herself to think. There were a few things she wanted to do around the mansion while she was thinking since Henry was otherwise occupied, like wrapping Christmas gifts she had already purchased for him and polishing the good silverware for the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner she had been roped into cooking for Emma and her entire family it seemed.

Regina rolled her eyes as she thought back to the conversation that she had had with Emma about the dinner, she had walked right into it, Emma had been complaining that Snow's turkey was always dry and that David had purchased a lovely house for his wife and son but it was still only half furnished and the loft apartment was just to small to have the family around for dinner. Regina chuckled to herself and made a mental note to raise her expectations when it came to Miss Swan's deviousness.

As Regina pulled the benz off main street heading towards Mifflin her cell phone rang. Reaching over to the passenger seat she used one hand to rifle through her handbag while using the other to steer the car. Pulling the cell phone out of her bag she glanced at the caller ID to see Henry's name appear on the screen, she scowled, whatever he had forgotten he could go without, she was not driving all the way back to him with this game or that controller, this was her night to relax.

"Henry, whatever it is you can forget it, I am not bringing you anything" Regina answered the phone on speaker phone and held it against the steering wheel as she manoeuvred around parked cars and over a sleeping policeman.

"Mom, hurry...it's Emma," Henry said.

Regina stiffened at the tone of her son's voice and swung the wheel around pulling a u turn and launching the car right back over that sleeping policeman, cursing the day she had ever heard of traffic calming measures.

"Henry, I am on my way back to you, I won't be long, what is wrong with Emma." Regina tried to sound reassuring but she could feel panic building in her stomach.

"I don't know, she won't come out of the bathroom, the place is a mess and there's…" Henry stopped speaking, Regina couldn't be sure but she thought that he might have been crying.

She barrelled down main street passed the dinner and forced her voice to remain steady.

"It's ok Henry I will be there in less than a minute, are you safe?" Regina prayed that the answer was yes, she tried to tell herself that no matter what, Emma would not let something happen to Henry, whatever had happened Emma would crawl over broken glass to protect him.

"I don't know Mom, I walked in and the place is a mess and there's...there's blood in the kitchen, I can hear Emma in the bathroom and she is crying, I haven't been upstairs yet." As he said it he took the first step up the staircase towards his bedroom.

"No Henry, stay downstairs," Regina yelled into the phone, if someone had hurt Emma they might be upstairs. Regina shook her head at the thought , in all the years she had known Emma she had never really seen her allow herself to get hurt. Regina started to feel some real fear as she went over in her head again what she had heard Henry say.

Yanking the steering wheel hard, the car mounted the pavement outside the store Emma's apartment was above and she got out of the car.

"I'm coming up the stairs now, can you open the door for me Henry?" She was very much aware that he had not responded to her previous comment, Regina took the stairs 2 at a time, which in her Louis Vuitton's was no easy task.

The door opened as she came to the landing which lead to Emma's apartment, she studied her son who was opening the door for her, he looked uninjured but was very pale looking, his eyes wide with shock. It was instinctual for Regina to pull him towards her and hug him. While she held her son she moved her eyes around the apartment behind him, there was a pile of laundry on the floor under an upturned basket which seemed to have been knocked off the couch, the iron and ironing board were also sitting on the floor as though they had been knocked over. The small coffee table in front of the couch was lying collapsed in pieces and a mug with coffee in it was also broken on top of the table, its content flowing off the wood and dripping onto the floor. Remembering what Henry had said Regina swung her eyes to the kitchen where there was indeed blood, a lot of blood. There was blood on the table in a pool, but there was also blood splattered up the wall, across cabinets and appliances. That was when she noted the blood drops on the kitchen floor, that led to the darker carpet of the living room are but now that she knew to look for it she saw a trail leading right out the frint door. She began to seriously worry about Emma now.

Regina released her son and stepped around him heading towards the bathroom while simultaneously sending a bubble of her magic out like a radar to see if there was anyone else in the apartment with them, the only ping she got back was Emma, in the bathroom. Regina looked at the frosted glass that was the top of the bathroom door but all she could make out was the lighter outline of the sun shining through the bathroom window, the only hint that Emma was even in there was that when Regina tried the door it was locked from the inside, there were no sounds and no movement coming from the other side of the door.

"Miss Swan?" Regina called out and she heard a low whining sound coming from behind the door.

"Emma, Henry and I are very worried about you, can you let me in please?" Regina held perfectly still so that she could hear a response no matter how quiet it might have been, but she hear nothing.

"Emma, I am coming in," Regina knew that the amount of blood in the kitchen meant that she couldn't afford to wait.

A wave of her hand slid the lock open, she used the hand that was on the door knob to turn it, releasing the door from the frame,but instead of walking into the bathroom Regina turned to Henry who was standing at her back.

"Henry, go call your Aunt Ruby and ask her to come over please." She told her son, he opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off, "Whatever has happened your mother is hurt and she would not want you to see her like this, do this for her, go call Ruby and wait by the door for her to arrive, please?" Henry nodded and with a dejected look on his face he pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked over to the couch to make the call.

Regina pushed the bathroom door open and then swung it shut behind her replacing the lock as she did so before casting her eyes around the small bathroom. In stark contrast to the rest of the apartment, this room was spotless and neat. The only thing that looked out of place was the figure of Storybrooke's sheriff pressed in the corner, crouching down with her arms around her knees and her face toward the wall, she was rocking slightly and the fact that her entire body was shuddering told Regina that Emma was crying.

"Emma," Regina called out softly as she squatted down, not wanting to seem as though she was towering over the woman.

At the sound of her name Emma's head shot up to look at the intruder in her bathroom, Regina tried not to gasp when she caught sight of Emma's face but was only partly successful in withholding the reaction. Emma's sobbing became much more apparent as she began to mumble something over and over again as tears flowed down her battered face.

Regina froze not anticipating the reaction she had caused in the blonde before her, she edged closer and listened to what Emma was mumbling, "please stop, please no," was being repeated over and over again. Regina steeled herself for what she was about to try and hoped to the gods that her instincts were right or she was about to make things a lot worse.

"Sheriff Swan stop that this instant!" Regina spoke firmly but there was no venom in her voice, and her words had the desired effect, Emma first froze in place as she swung her head towards the Mayor, the gaze from the one good eye she had fell on Regina and her eyebrows tried to knit themselves together but Emma;s left eye was far too swollen to let the action happen.

"R...re...regina?" Emma asked hoarsely, not really trusting her eyes.

Regina took another step forward so that she was now at arms length from Emma and nodded, "Yes Emma dear, It is Regina," she responded softly.

Regina was not quite sure what she was expecting but when Emma launched herself into Regina's arms she was quick enough to wrap her arms around the blond and press her into her. Emma was sobbing endlessly now, Regina frowned as she held the woman, gently sweeping Emma's unruly hair behind her ear in a soft and comforting way. She looked down at the broken woman in her arms to try and make an assessment of her and froze as she realised that Emma's bottom half was not clothed. Regina swallowed down some bile that threatened to come up as she rocked Emma and tried to put some pieces together in her brain.

"Emma, who did this to you?" Regina asked when the sobbing subsided some.

Emma's response was to begin hyperventilating. Regina gently rocked Emma and made some soothing sounds as she held tightly to her.

"Shh my dear it is alright, not to worry about that just now, that's right slow breaths, take some breaths with me, in through the nose," Regina inhaled through her nose loudly to demonstrate then held it for a few seconds then blew the breath out of her mouth "and out through your mouth, that's it, it's ok dear we don't have to talk about it now."

Emma got her breathing under control as she continued to cling to Regina, a knock on the door caused her to jerk her body and the movement was followed by a quiet groan as pain shot through her as her body protested the movement.

"Regina?" Ruby called through the door.

"Yes dear we are here, in the living room on the floor there is a pile of laundry, could you grab Emma's sweat pants out of there for me please, and keep Henry in the livingroom for now?" Regina asked, she needed to make Emma comfortable enough to leave the bathroom, and that was not going to happen with her ass on display for her son to see.

"Emma, let me see how badly you are injured please?" Regina asked as she gently pushed the fragile woman away from her body, Emma did not protest the movement though she did wince in pain. Regina scanned the blonde carefully filing away every detail, cut and bruise she again felt bile rise in her throat as she catalogued bite marks, bruises in the shape of hands, blood between Emma's legs - some dried some not. Regina noted that though Emma was wearing a button up shirt that was undamaged, she had her trademark tank top on underneath though it was torn and hanging open, exposing Emma's chest and stomach. The tank top was also blood stained.

Rage rose inside Regina at the implications of the injuries and the state of Emma. She squashed down her own feelings and reached for her magic as she tried to heal the wounds on Emma's face, she was unsuccessful. Regina frowned and focused instead on a hand shaped bruise on Emma's arm, but she could not heal that either. _Very odd_ Regina thought as she let Emma once again settle against her. Regina was the first to admit that she had never been great at healing spells as she rarely practiced them, but she was not _that_ bad!

A light tap on the frosted glass let Regina know that Ruby had retrieved the sweat pants. Emma stiffened in her arms and Regina placed a hand on Emma's head as she pressed her against her own body in a comforting motion, "it is just Ruby, you are safe I promise," she whispered tenderly to Emma, but did nothing further until she felt Emma relax a little against her.

Regina swept her hand in the direction of the door and the lock freed itself, "I have unlocked the door Miss Lucas," Regina said as she fixed her eyes on the door in an effort to tell Ruby to school her reaction. She needn't have bothered with the glare as it turned out, Ruby slid the door open just enough to get through the gap then pushed the wood back into the frame again, she lifted her eyes to meet Regina's as she sat on the closed lid of the toilet and waited patiently for some instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina allowed herself exactly 60 more seconds of planning while she held Emma before she started putting things into action. It wasn't that the emotional outburst and the fact that she was comforting Emma that set her on edge (though both were a contributing factor) but someone had hurt Emma, broken her so badly that she was babbling incoherently, her battered and bruised body was painful to look at and for some reason Regina could not heal it, her son was sitting out in the livingroom surrounded by chaos and...blood. The list of things that needed addressing was growing longer by the second, the former queen could not afford to give in to her own emotions, not now anyway.

Lifting her gaze to Ruby she held her hand out for the sweats and then began to coax Emma into changing her position so that Regina could slip the sweats over Emma's feet and pull them up over her hips. For the most part Emma was co-operating, Regina thought this was because she was vocalising what she was doing before she did so but she could not be sure.

"Miss Lucas, call Dr Whale and let him know that I need to bring him a patient and the utmost discretion will be required. I need to know the room to take her to - DO NOT TELL HIM WHO IT IS." Regina wait for an acknowledgement from the wolf before she carried on, "Tell him he can have one nurse and that it is a sexual assault." At her word Emma stiffened and let out a sob. Regina tenderly soothed her by whispering reassurances to her and holding on to her sheriff while internally she was plotting ways to hurt whoever had done this.

"What about Snow and David?" Ruby asked.

Before Regina could utter a response Emma answered the question for them both by desperately scrambling away from Regina yelling, "no, no, no, can't tell them, don't tell them please," while rocking, her hands had flown up to the side of her head and she was hitting herself as she rocked. Emma had retreated back to her corner of safety, wedging herself between the bathtub and the wall.

"Mom?" Henry called anxiously through the door.

Regina flashed a deadly glare at Ruby but Ruby shrugged it off, it had been a legitimate question. The brunette gestured for the wolf to try and get Emma to stop hurting herself as she opened the door and slid out of the bathroom to deal with her son.

"Henry," Regina started, walking back to the living room in the hopes that he would follow his mother. Henry glanced at the bathroom door then back at his mother, trying to decide what to do. While he was deciding Regina formulated and discarded many responses to her son before she settled on the truth, relatively speaking. "Henry," she repeated softly. Before Henry knew he had made the decision his feet took him towards his adoptive mother, she smiled endearingly at him as she sat on the couch and motioned for him to do so as well.

"Emma has been badly hurt Henry, I need to take her to the hospital. Do you have any idea who would have done this?" Regina asked as delicately as she could.

Henry's eyes widened in shock, of course he had suspected Emma was hurt but he didn't _know_ she was and the knowing was quite different to the suspecting. He shook his head in stunned silence.

"Ok well now we need to help her, you want to help her right Henry?" Regina asked, she knew she was manipulating her son but the gravity of the situation out weighed the disgust she felt in herself, and besides no harm would come to him because of it.

Henry had shot to his feet, ready for action, Regina felt a twinge of jealousy, he had never so readily jumped to help her...she dismissed the emotion as unhelpful and smiled as she stood. "I need you to speak with Mulan, then I need you to speak with Snow and David." Regina stated, wondering if she was placing too much responsibility on her 15 year old son's shoulder.

Henry creased his brow in confusion, "Why not Grandpa first? He is the sheriff when Emma is...of duty." Henry asked logically. Regina smiled at him, his intellect really was stunning but she had failed him when it came to emotions. It wasn't really her fault, she wasn't exactly the best role model in that department.

Your Grandpa will be to upset to be objective son. He will take that shiny sword of his and swing it at anyone who has looked at Emma wrong this week in an effort to try and get answers. No, we need Mulan, she will be objective but understand the need for discretion and results." Regina spelled it all out to Henry who absorbed the lesson well.

"Right, ok so I need to give a statement to Mulan, then I need to tell grams and gramps that Emma was attacked?" Henry confirmed making sure he understood.

Regina nodded, "I will ask Miss Lucas to stay with you, she will help with that second part, but most of all Henry you need to stop them both, especially that oaf, from barging into the hospital to see her!"

Henry's brow was furrowed again, he looked at Regina for clarification. In a way Regina was glad that he still had this piece of innocence, but then she felt terrible for having to snatch it away from him.

"Henry, she was attacked by a man." Regina said so softly that there was no way the words could have been overheard by anyone other than Henry, yet she still had to fight the urge to glance around the apartment.

Henry hadn't grasped the implication in his head at first he was frowning as he tried to figure out how his mother could possibly know that Emma had been attacked by a man, unless she was…"raped?" He asked, almost choking on the word and what it represented, bile rose from his stomach when he saw the almost imperceptible nod from his mother. His hand flew to his mouth as tears streaked his face, Regina took a hold of his elbow and led Henry out the front door, so he could expel the pancakes she had made him for breakfast outside of the apartment. Once he was done Regina used magic to erase the puddle of vomit and handed Henry some spearmint gum that had not been in her pocket a moment before.

Henry threw his arms around his mother and absorbed as much comfort from her as he could, Regina froze for a moment, as though moving may scare him away. Once she chased that foolish idea out of her head she gingerly put her arms around her son and rubbed his back soothingly.

"REGINA" Ruby's voice came from the bathroom.

Henry pushed Regina away from himself, though he longed to stay in his mother's embrace longer he knew that Emma needed her more. Regina cupped his cheek with her hand and pressed her lips to his forehead, "I am so proud of you Henry." She told him.

Henry blushed at the compliment, "I'll call Mulan first, go help Emma, tell her I love her."

Regina searched her sons face for any sign that he could not handle this, she would not think any less of him, a part of her even wanted him to need her some more, but there was no sign so she headed back to the bathroom.

"Mom," Henry called after her and suddenly the voice he had used was not the little boy whose skinned knees she used to kiss better, but instead it was the voice of a young man. She added that to the mental list of things that Emma's attacker would pay for as she turned and faced her son.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Henry said with a smile before adding, "I love you too."

Regina smiled at him before she slipped back into the bathroom.

Emma was still in her corner of safety but her hands were no longer striking the side of her head and she was no longer rocking. Regina offered a faint smile to Ruby who was sitting leaning against the tub tenderly rubbing a solitary bare foot that was poking out from Emma's body.

"Dr Whale is set, he said to tell you that you would know which room and that he would follow your lead." Ruby explained

Regina nodded, "Thank you Miss Lucas, I wonder if you would…"

Before Regina could finish Ruby nodded once and said, "You got it," she giggled a little at the look of shock on Regina's face, "Wolf remember?" Red said by way of explanation.

Regina nodded once and then squatted down to speak to Emma, before she started another thought struck her and she turned back to Ruby, "Do you smell anyone other than us?" She asked, Ruby took a sniff of the air but Emma thrust herself back at Regina.

"No please, Regina, please no," Regina did not hesitate this time to wrap her arms around Emma.

"Ok, it's ok, I am going to take you to the hospital, now ok and we will get some of these wounds seen to and get you something for the pain," Regina explained trying to distract the woman in her arms with promise of relief, but she caught Ruby's eye and raised an eyebrow.

Ruby had gone white, she offered the former Queen a sad nod and then spoke, "Ems, I will bring you some clean clothes to the hospital ok, Regina will text me when it's ok to bring them ok?" She reached out to offer a reassuring shoulder squeeze as she asked the question but the only response she got from Emma was for her to flinch away. Ruby tried not to take it personally, after all Emma was not in love with her the way she was in love with the mayor.

Regina nodded in response to the question that had been aimed at her no matter whose name was at the beginning of it and reached out for her magic. It answered her call and surged through her veins before she and Emma disappeared from the bathroom completely. Only then did Red let herself feel the pain she was feeling at how badly her friend had been hurt, she raised threw her head back and howled as though the moon were in sight, releasing her pain before she put her game face back on and went out to check on Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

Red smiled at Henry as he paced the apartment in front of the entryway waiting for Mulan to come as she had promised him she would. He know that the Deputy had been suspicious when she offered to bring David or try to locate Emma and he had quickly told her no, that she should come on her own.

Henry had left the door open and when he heard the sound of footfalls on the stairs he swallowed once and made eye contact with Red. The wolf offered him a reassuring smile and it seemed to give him the confidence he needed as he stood at the door to greet the deputy.

"Henry," Mulan nodded in greeting then she looked curiously to Red but before she could offer the wolf a greeting her eyes took in the state of the apartment, the blood in the kitchen and the absence of the boy's mother. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPhone getting up her notes app as she looked from Red to Henry.

"Where are your mother's Henry?" Mulan asked, not wanted to overstep any boundaries with either the Mayor or her boss, both were formidable especially when it came to their son.

"Mom took Ma to the hospital and asked me to stay here and get you to investigate." Henry said, his voice was shaking a little.

The Deputy whipped her head round and examined Henry, his eyes were red rimmed, had he been crying? His face was pale and he was breathing just a little too hard for Mulan's liking. Mulan looked to Red for confirmation.

Red nodded, "Regina asked me to stay with Henry while she took care of Emma," she confirmed.

Mulan nodded once, satisfied with the response, she still thought Henry looked ill, "Why dont we sit down and you can tell me what happened here Henry?" Mulan asked as she gave him her full attention.

Henry nodded and sat on the couch as the deputy directed and began to tell Mulan everything he knew. Red was conflicted, she was proud of Henry as he was acting very adult, but her concern for Emma was growing as she examined the scnt in the apartment that she had detected at Regina's request. Anger bubbled in her chest as she linked the scent to an identity.

Mulan looked up from her iPhone, "Miss Lucas?" She asked questioningly.

Ruby made eye contact with Mulan, giving her a confused look, "Yes?"

"You were... growling, do you have something to add?" The deputy asked tentatively.

Red shook her head deciding that for now the information was going to stay between her and Regina, the Mayor could decide what to do with it, and besides she wasn't going to say what she suspected with Henry sitting right there, "The Mayor asked me to get Emma some clean clothes, I imagine that you will be wanting her clothes as evidence and I don't imagine she is going to what to be sitting in a hospital gown at the moment." It was a statement not a question however the wolf waited for confirmation before carrying out what she said she wanted to do. Mulan examined Red with narrowed eyes, something was off, but then this entire situation was wildly far from their usual investigations so she nodded her head and made a mental note to track Red down later for further questioning.

Red had heard Henry explain to the deputy why David had not been called and Mulan had agreed with the Mayor's logic, but Red felt the need to clarify anyway, "The Mayor asked for you because she trusted your discretion, but knew that you would get results." She told the deputy.

Mulan didn't have to consider her response, she knew what Red was saying, "Need to know only, and I won't inform the Charmings unless I am asked to." She confirmed.

Red nodded once, "Henry and I will inform the Charmings, they are going to be a force to be reckoned with when they find out, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone," she told her then took the stairs 2 at a time to go get Emma some clothes and personal items.

The wolf knew Emma pretty well and grabbed the comfy clothes she had often seen Emma wear when they were vegging out on the sofa watching a movie of a relaxing night. Emma had broken up with Killian Jones 2 months ago and since then Red's friend had opted for quiet nights in rather than their usual nights at the Rabbit Hole. Red smiled fondly of the most recent night in, watching the latest Hunger Games movie on a night when Henry was staying at Regina's, she had tried to get details out of Emma about how things were progressing with the Mayor but Emma had been very tight lipped about the whole thing, the wolf had not missed however that those tight lips were grinning widely so things must have been going well she had concluded.

Searching for some lotion in the hopes that it might offer her friend some comfort in the arid hospital air she opened the bedside drawer and froze, eyes wide. "Fuck," Red whispered as she reached past Emma's vibrator and pulled out a home pregnancy kit twin package with one missing. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to whichever gods might be listening and tossed the kit back in the drawer, grabbing the hand cream she had been looking for and throwing it in the backpack she had put the other clothes in and zipped it closed.

She took her own cellphone out of her pocket and opened her messaging app, pulling up Regina's details. Red hesitated, it wasn't her business, except if Emma was pregnant and getting hospital treatment after such a brutal attack then the Dr shold be told, so he could check on the baby and ensure that no harm comes to it through his treatment of her.

"Fuck," she swore again, "Emma, please forgive me for this," she whispered as she tapped a message out to Regina.

 **Found a 2 pack of home preg kits in Em's room, 1 has been used might wanna check on that**

Her hand hovered over the send button for a moment before she hit it, shoved the phone back into her pocket and headed back downstairs with the backpack. Mulan was examining the apartment and snapping pictures on her iPhone, Henry was sitting on the couch his head in his hands as he waited for Ruby.

"Ok kiddo, let's go find Snow and Charming." She told the boy, her voice sounding more confident than she felt about this task.

Henry surged to his feet and headed out the door, Red following closely behind.

XXXXXXX

Emma clung to Regina's blouse as though her life depended on it as they appeared on the cold floor of a hospital room. She stiffened as she heard someone gasp and someone else muttered a "Jesus Christ."

The sheriff felt the Mayor start to pull away from her and she first let out a hiss of pain and then against her will a keening sound left her throat as she started to panic. Emma tried her damndest to will her heart to stop racing as she took in a gulp of air, though she still felt as though she could not breath. Emma frantically looked around for somewhere safe to go but she was trapped in the room as the door was closed, she gripped Regina even tighter.

"Emma," she could hear someone saying her name but she couldn't get her eyes to focus as her lungs refused to fill with air.

"Please," she whispered and even to her own ears her tiny voice sounded hoarse, fragile and broken.

Regina had stopped trying to pull away from her and those strong arms encircled her comfortingly. Emma pushed her face into Regina's neck and listened to the consistent _thud, thud, thud,_ of Regina's heart and she took comfort in it, closing her eyes as she took another breath and felt her lungs slowly begin to fill this time.

"I promise you are safe dear," Emma heard Regina tell her, "Remember I told you I was bringing you to the hospital, you are very hurt?" Regina's voice continued to be whispered directly into her ear, Emma gave a small nod, she did remember Regina saying that and she felt safe wrapped in Regina's arms.

"Dr Whale is here and he is going to help you, and Kat is here too. I am here with you dear and I won't leave you and I promise no one will harm you." Regina's voice continued to whisper in her ear soothingly. Emma loosened her grip on Regina's blouse a little as she cried softly into the Mayor's neck. Couldn't she just stay here for a while, Emma thought to herself?

Regina gave Emma a minute, letting her calm herself down as she cried against Regina's chest. She didn't know what made her do it but she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Emma's head as she gently rocked her.

Regina looked up at her friend Kat wondering why the paramedic was here, but she found she was glad that Kat was here as her friend offered her a sad but reassuring smile.

Regina noted that Whale had placed himself as far from Emma as he could get and she offered him a grateful nod as he went up in her estimations, the Dr was clearly doing everything he could not to frighten Emma any further.

Regina looked over at the gurney, she knew that she needed to get Emma up there, though she could easily use magic for that, the logistics were not the issue it was the examination and treatment of her sheriff that was going to be the issue.

Regina let out a soft sigh, then leaned back down to Emma's ear again, "Emma dear, I know that you are feeling some pain and you have some wounds that need looked at, to do that you need to be on the gurney," Regina paused for a moment wondering if Emma was hearing this at all.

When Regina stopped talking Emma looked up at her, "You'll stay?" She asked in a quiet, watery voice.

"As long as you want me here dear," Regina replied.

AN: Thanks for the faves and follows, Please review if you have time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Emma pulled away from Regina slightly and let the Mayor get to her feet. Once standing Regina took a hold of both of Emma's hands and helped her to her feet. The sheriff wobbled a little and Regina used her hold on Emma's hands to steady her. Emma shuddered in pain and swayed even harder.

Kat stepped towards Emma, "Would it be alright if I helped you as well Sheriff?" She asked though she was ready to spring forward should Emma start to fall.

Emma looked to Regina and the move puzzled the Mayor but she nodded in encouragement and Emma looked at Kat and gave a small nod. Kat moved forward and took emma's left as Regina moved to her right and slowly the trio shuffled towards the hospital bed.

Emma gently lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed, steeling herself against the pain for a moment then gave a frightened glance at Regina, "You'll stay," she asked again, panic lacing her voice.

Regina nodded, "Yes dear, right here beside you, as long as you want." She answered reassuringly.

Tears filled Emma's eyes as she whispered a quiet, "Thank you."

Dr Whale cleared his throat, "Sheriff, I am going to step outside while you get into a gown, Kat will bag your clothes for evidence and then let me know when you are ready for the exam."

Emma gave Regina a terrified look, Regina squeezed Emma's hand as she sat beside her on the hospital bed, "It's alright dear, that is normal procedure, and I will stay right here with you," she told her in anticipation of the question the blonde had been repeating since Regina found her.

Emma tried to reconcile what 'normal procedure' was for this situation but she just couldn't wrap her brain around it. She felt a stab of self loathing, she was the sheriff for gods sake she should know what the procedure is. She looked up at Regina again and decided to trust her so she nodded.

Dr Whale watched the sheriff struggle with what was happening, struggle to understand the instructions she was being given and felt bad for her. He made a mental note to check her for a concussion as he quietly slipped out of the room and started a chart for her at the nurses station.

Kat made certain to stay in Emma's line of sight as she approached her, she pulled a plastic chair over and sat in front of Emma. Kat attempted to assess Emma's injuries as she sat down and tried to make eye contact with the beaten woman in front of her. Reluctantly Emma looked at Kat.

"We are going to do this at your pace, I know you are hurting so we will take it real easy with you ok?" Kat asked keeping her voice soft.

Emma turned her head towards Regina, "You'll stay?" She repeated.

Regina had to fight her own tears at this point, what had happened to Emma to break her like this. Her sheriff was strong, fierce and bold. Regina had never known Emma to back down from anything, she was courageous to a fault and brave beyond measure. But here, now, sitting beside her was a timid and fearful version of Emma, a beaten and broken shell of the woman Regina was fond of enough to agree to a date with her.

Regina blinked in an effort to prevent the tears from building in her eyes, she needed to be strong for Emma, she needed to keep it together for now and so she stowed her heartbreak down inside of her, beside her rage over what had happened to the woman beside her.

"Yes," Regina croaked out then cleared her throat, "Miss Swan I will stay right here beside you," she told the blonde.

Emma swung her weary gaze back to Kat waiting for the next instruction. Kat offered Emma a smile and there was a little bit of pride in her smile. As a paramedic she had attended a few scenes where she saw injuries that were parallel to Emma's and those patients had been hysterical. Emma however was quiet, and though she sought constant reassurance from Regina, she seemed to keep herself relatively together given the situation.

"Ok, let's start with this tank top, may I help you with that?" Kat asked not making a move towards Emma without permission.

Emma reached down to grab the bottom edge of her once white tank top but found she couldn't get her fingers to work. She lifted her hand up and saw that it was bruised and swollen. 'Oh' she thought. Emma looked to Kat and nodded.

The blonde paramedic felt a pang of sorrow at the defeated look on Emma's face as she scooted forward in her chair and grasped the bottom edge of the tank top. The tank had been torn as though it had been grabbed at the top and yanked, so it was no longer form fitting, but it wasn't loose enough to slip off Emma easily.

Regina gently lifted Emma's arm up, bent it at the elbow and allowed Kat to slip one sleeve from Emma. next Kat started to do the same with the other arm when Emma let out a yelp and tears sprang from her eyes.

"Ok, it's ok, take your time" Kat said as she backed away from Emma.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand and murmured soothingly into Emma's ear, helping her to breath through the wave of pain lifting her left arm had caused her. Regina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but ignored it for the time being in favour of supporting Emma.

Kat reached into a pocket in her paramedics coveralls and pulled out a pair of scissors, "Emma, would it be alright if I cut the top from you?"

Emma whimpered but as she felt a slight squeeze to her hand as Regina reminded her she was right there with her, she nodded her agreement. Kat leaned forward and and made the necessary cuts before gently tugging at the top. The top stuck to Emma's body where blood had soaked into it before clotting over several wounds of some sort. Kat very carefully peeled the top away which caused the wounds to bleed again but Emma never flinched, until she was uncovered and she suddenly felt shame wash through her body as she began to flush with embarrassment at being exposed in such a way.

Regina, who had the hospital gown in her free hand, schooled her face and squashed down her reaction to the wounds littered across Emma's body. Bite marks were what had caused the bleeding but they did not take away from the fact that there were several deep purple and blue bruises both on Emma's front and back that appeared to be in the shape of boot prints.

Clearing her throat before speak Regina advised, "Alright dear, I have this gown for you to put on, so I will slip it over your left arm first since that causes you pain, that will mean that you don't have to move it. Ok?"

Emma nodded and Regina set about getting the hospital gown on and tied loosely, knowing that Dr Whale was going to have to open it up again shortly anyway. As she was doing that Kat put the tank top into a paper bag and filled out an evidence label for it before setting it aside.

Emma was staring off into the distance when Regina finished with the gown and Kat finished with the evidence bag. Regina squeezed her hand, "Can you stand up for me dear and I will get these sweats off you?" She asked Emma, but got no response.

Regina looked at Kat who noticed that Emma had started shaking, "She is going into shock, Emma can you hear me?" Kat asked loudly, "Get Dr Whale!" She then demanded.

Regina was stunned, it had happened so quickly.

"Regina GO!" Kat yelled at her, she already had Emma laying up on the bed and was starting an IV.

Regina burst through the door and bellowed "Whale get in here now!" Before returning to Emma's side.

XXX

Henry stepped up onto the porch of the blue house that his Grandpa had bought recently for his family. He took a deep breath, turned to ensure that Red was with him and opened the door, stepping into the house.

"Grams? Gramps?" He shouted and a part of him hoped that they weren't there and he wouldn't have to tell them this news and stop them from rushing to their injured daughter.

"In the kitchen Henry," Snow responded.

Henry led the way through to the back of the house where a large kitchen sat looking out onto the back yard. Red followed close behind him.

David looked up from the paper he was reading at the kitchen table, "Hey Henry, Red," he said wondering why Red was with Henry and why he wasn't with Emma or Regina.

"Hey Gramps, where is Neal?" Henry asked about his younger uncle who was 5 years old.

It was Snow who answered from behind him as she stood at the sink washing up some dishes, "He is out in the yard playing with that football you got him,"

Henry turned to look at his Grandma but for the life of him he could not summon up the smile he knew should be on his face, he made eye contact with Snow, "Grams can you come and sit down a minute please?"

Red went over to the sink handing Snow a towel to dry her hands on and stood watching over Neal as he happily played in the yard.

"Somethings happened? Where's Emma Henry?" Snow asked, panic rising as she paled.

"Grams please come and sit," He indicated as he pulled a chair out for her and then sat in another himself. David folded up the newspaper and gave his full attention to Henry.

Snow sat in the chair that Henry pulled out for her and looked at him expectantly her temper rising with her fear when he was silent.

"Henry Daniel Mills, you tell me what is going on right this instant or so help me…" Snow warned him but she was cut off by David holding his hand up to Snow as he realised that Henry was quite pale and looked really quite unwell.

"Henry are you ok, you don't look well son?" David asked

Henry scrubbed his face with his hand before running it through his dark hair and sighing, Yeah Gramps I am ok, but Ma's not, she's been...attacked,"

Henry had a moment to wonder if he had actually said his response out loud or had it only been in his head because the room was in complete silence, he looked over at Red who motioned for him to continue.

"Mom took her to the hospital about 45 minutes ago, I would have got here sooner but I had to file a report with Deputy Mulan first." Once he was done speaking Henry let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in.

Snow sprung to her feet, "I should get to the hospital," she announced as she turned to ask Red if she would watch Neal.

David also got up and grabbed the keys to his truck, "I will go and check in with Mulan, see what she has so far and take over the investigation," he told his wife.

Both David and Snow seemed to completely ignore Henry, the boy looked over to Red who was starting to explain to Snow that she actually couldn't watch Neal but she would happily take him to Granny.

Henry sighed, shot to his feet so fast that he knocked his chair over and shouted, "NO! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Snow sat down out of pure shock that her grandson spoke to her that way, David stopped what he was doing and looked at Henry curiously.

"Henry, someone has hurt my daughter and I am the sheriff of course I am going to investigate and Snow is her mother and she is in hospital so of course Snow will go and sit with her." David exclaimed

"No Gramps, don't you think if I could be at the hospital with Ma I would? But I can't and neither can Grams and neither can you so can we just sit down, calm down and take a minute?" Henry said forcefully, he phrased it like a question but really there was only one right answer.

Red was impressed with Henry, he was definitely the Mayor's kid alright, she flashed him a grin and he nodded in response.

"Don't be ridiculous Henry!" Snow responded this time, "Come with me and we will go to the hospital together while your grandfather investigates."

"We can't," Henry said dejectedly

David frowned at his grandson, "Why can't we Henry?" He asked to see if this was a problem he could fix.

Henry, put his arms on the edge of the table and rested his head on them willing his body not to throw up again, he mumbled his response.

"Henry sit up, we can't hear a word you are saying but you are acting very childishly," Snow admonished having had enough of this nonsense.

Henry's head shot up and he yelled "because she was raped and doesn't want us there right now and we are going to support her by doing what she wants!" He announced sternly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not entirely happy with this chapter - sorry! Its a little shorter than normal too but given my lack of medical knowledge etc I think this is the best I could do! Hope it is ok.

Regina stepped out of the way as Dr Whale tore into the room and listened intently to information Kat was providing him about Emma's vitals. The mayor looked on as the Dr and her friend worked on Emma, starting an IV, setting her up with oxygen and checking her over for injuries.

Dr Whale looked hesitantly over at Regina before lifting Emma's gown and gripping her sweats.

"DR WHALE, what do you think you are doing!" Regina exclaimed.

The Dr let anger flash across his face before stopping his action an almost growling back at the Mayor, "I am saving the sheriffs life!"

The Mayor's face flushed with anger as the Dr then ignored her and pulled Emma's sweats down. Kat saw the look on Regina's face and went over to her taking one of her friends arms in each hand and sliding her hands down Regina's arm in a placating manner until she held each of her friends hands in her own.

"Regina, look at me." Kat said imploringly. Once Regina lifted her gaze to meet Kat's the paramedic continued, "She's in trouble but, much as it pains me to admit, there is no one better than Dr Whale here. Everything he is doing is normal, he needs to remove her clothes to check for would that would explain why Emma went into shock. I promise we will be as delicate as we can but we must do what we are doing. She's passed out now, in a way it's better, once Dr Whale stabilizes her I will do the rape kit, at least we can try to save her the trauma of experiencing that hmm?"

Regina nodded, knowing that Kat was making sense, she also knew her friend would probably prefer working on Emma to standing here explaining everything to her. Regina couldn't find it in herself to care, she needed to know what they were doing to Emma so that when she woke and asked, Regina would be able to tell her that nothing further had happened to her that should not have.

Kat smiled supportively, "Why don't you go to the waiting room, grab a coffee and when we are done I will come find you." She suggested though she braced herself for the response.

"Not a chance Kat, you heard me tell her I would stay, you heard how important it was to her that I stay, how can you even suggest that?" Regina bit back at her friend.

"Kat I need your help over here when you are done with your knitting circle" Dr Whale snapped.

Regina ground her teeth together in the hope of pushing her temper down before she slapped Dr Whale.

"Ok Regina, you can stay, but sit here," Kat pulled the plastic chair she had sat in when she cut Emma's tank top off to the wall opposite where Dr Whale was working, "But, you need to keep quiet and let us work, if you have questions one of us will answer when we are done ok?" She asked her friend, imploring her with her eyes to do as she asked.

Although it went against Regina's nature to comply with orders, even if Kat had phrased it so prettily, the woman indicated her assent by sitting in the chair Kat had moved for her.

The paramedic returned to Dr Whale and Emma and resumed her work.

Remembering her phone in her pocket Regina fished it out in case Henry needed something, not wanting to tear her eyes away from Emma she held the phone in her hand and watched Whale and Kat working for a moment before her eyes flicked to her lock screen and noted that she had three text messages waiting for her. Regina unlocked her screen and went to her messaging app, first checking a message from Henry letting her know that he had done as she had asked and Snow and David would stay at their home, she noted that he had specifically ended his message with "for now," and she tsked as she cleared the message from the screen.

Typically there was a message from Snow demanding answers from Regina, in any other situation Regina might have snorted and dismissed the message but she let her eyes flick up to Emma and then back to her phone and tried to think of something reassuring to say to her once enemy now friend? Regina shook her head as though that might get the thought out of her mind, she knew fine well that Snow was not her friend and they in fact only stayed on civil terms because of Emma, who Regina valued higher than she would ever admit.

Regina typed out a quick, "getting some rest, will update you later," and sent it off before clearing the message off her screen and found a message from Ruby. The mayor stared at the words and tried to understand what they meant, she was not stupid, she understood the crude words that Miss Lucas had sent, though her spelling and punctuation led a lot to be desired. Emma wouldn't ask her out on a date if she knew she was pregnant, would she?

Regina looked up at Emma again and decided that it did not matter one ounce whether or not Emma would ask her out while knowing she was pregnant, what mattered was ensuring no further harm came to Emma, or any baby she may or may not be carrying.

"Dr Whale?" Regina said, her voice surprisingly shaky. When the mayor got no response she tried again a little louder, "Dr Whale!"

Dr Whale turned and snarled, "I thought you were going to stay quiet until we were done working?"

"Yes, I just thought it might be important that you know, that we believe…" Regina paused for a moment, looking at Emma's face and then to her friend Kat who was stitching a head wound on the side of Emma's face. She cleared her throat and tried again, "That is to say that it is possible that Emma is pregnant." Regina looked down at her feet as she finished the statement, hoping that Emma would forgive her for telling her secret, yet knowing it was for the best.

"Christ!" Whale swore again before pulling a machine over to Emma and resuming his work with her.

Regina didn't know how long she sat there watching as these two people before her tried to put Emma back together again. She did know that Emma had not flinched during any of it, her eyes did not flutter and mercifully she stayed asleep. Regina washed her hands over her face as she noted Dr Whale approaching her.

"Madame Mayor," he said to get her attention, not sure if he already had it or not. Regina looked up at him and he continued, "We have done everything we can for her, she has stabilised and Paramedic Nolan will is completing the rape kit at the moment, but I can tell you we have enough DNA alone to nail the bastard that did this." Whale paused and swallowed thickly.

Regina nodded, "Deputy Mulan will collect all evidence shortly, she is still at the scene at the moment." She wasn't sure why she was telling Whale this, but it gave her some comfort.

"Good that's good. Look I know you had asked for me and one nurse but I wanted to explain why I brought Nolan in here. There are only 3 people in this town that you hold in high enough regard to make demands such as the ones you asked Ruby had, Nolan was here, I presumed it wasn't Henry which left the sheriff." Whale had the decency to blush a little as he explained.

Regina narrowed her eyes as Whale went on, "back in my land, cases have fallen because the wrong person had treated the victim, I didn't want to take that risk here. I assume by the fact that Deputy Mulan is picking up the evidence you have convinced Charming to stay out of the investigation?" He asked as he pulled a seat beside her.

The mayor nodded, she too was aware of cases outside Storybrooke that fell apart due to the smallest details and with Albert Spencer as DA she didn't want to take any risks with this case, in case the perpetrator somehow escaped her own rage. Unexpectedly, Regina felt a surge of gratitude towards Dr Whale and thought that perhaps she had underestimated him.

"Thank you Dr, I appreciate that." Regina said, and she meant it. The Dr in front of her nodded once and looked at the hospital chart in his hands, "Dr Whale, is that Emma's chart?" Regina asked, certain that she did not want to know what it contained, but she had to.

Dr Whale looked up and sighed, "Yes, really I cannot tell you how the sheriff survived this attack, lacerations and contusions to the head, moderate concussion, fractured cheek bone, bruised trachea, broken ribs, punctured lung - she will need a minor surgery for that - bruises all over her body but that's not even the real damage." Dr Whale paused for a moment, more for the mayor than for himself.

Regina's hand had flown to cover her mouth, she was staring horror struck at Emma, Dr Whale wasn't even sure she knew she had tears flowing down her face. He waited for her to compose herself and return her attention to him before continuing, "The damage to her reproductive organs was catastrophic, I am not a detective but if you asked me what the motivation for this attack was I would say it was to abort the fetus. Once recovered from her concussion we will need to do emergency surgery on the sheriff, we will go in just above her c-section scar and repair what we can but she will never produce another child. In the meantime I have done what I can to stabilise her but we cannot wait long for either surgery. There are a few other injuries, mostly bruises or scratches, a couple of broken fingers. The recover from this is going to be a long one Madame Mayor, I recommend we bring Archie in as soon as possible." Dr Whale closed the file and got to his feet, "We will move her to a private room in ICU now and let her rest, will you be staying?"

Regina mirrored the Dr by getting to her feet, she looked up at his question as it echoed Emma's earlier desperation, "As long as she wants me." Regina responded, staring again at Emma.

"Good," Dr Whale said, "I will stay close by, if she wakes up she may struggle to breathe so you need to keep her calm and make sure she keeps her oxygen on." He instructed and Regina nodded along with him. Dr Whale stopped for a moment and then looked up at the woman standing before him, "Your Majesty, I _never_ thought I would say this, but I hope you catch this bastard before Mulan does, scum like this doesn't deserve to live!" Dr Whale didn't wait for a response he just left the room and yet again Regina stood stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina ran her fingers through her hair and tried to push away the wave of exhaustion that threatened to overcome her. She got up from the cheap plastic chair she had pulled up beside Emma's bed and began to pace the room trying to energise herself. Keeping watch over Emma while she slept gave her mind too much time to wander down routes she did not want it to go. At first she spent time visually cataloguing wounds that she could see in their various stages of healing, then she tried again, to heal the wounds she had catalogued and failed, again. That started her searching all her knowledge to try and figure out why her healing spells were not working. Regina ruled out her magic, because well let's face it her form was flawless, which meant that either Emma was either blocking her healing attempts or her attacker had made it so that healing by magic was not possible, and she could not narrow it down any further at this moment.

Regina, paced the small room, casting a glance at Emma every few seconds as she then tried to figure out who could possibly have hurt Emma. This just made her blood boil with rage. She then remembered the conversation that the had had with Red when they were preparing to get Emma to the hospital, Regina pulled out her phone and called the wolf.

"Regina how is she?" Red answered the call.

"Resting for now but she will need further treatment." Regina answered quietly.

"Should I bring some of her clean clothes?" Red asked, desperate to see her friend, to do something to help.

"No Miss Lucas, no I need you to stay with Henry and keep the two idiots away from here," Regina answered tersely, still keeping her voice low so that she didn't disturb Emma.

Emma groaned on the bed and stirred began thrashing, Regina was instantly at her side, the phone forgotten in her hand as she reached up and tenderly stroked Emma's head in an area that was uninjured and began the whisper in her ear, "Shh Emma, you are safe here, I promise you are safe, I am here dear, and I won't let anyone hurt you, just rest and I promise I will stay."

Emma stopped thrashing and turned her head towards Regina but remained asleep, Regina smiled and gently placed a kiss on Emma's forehead, "Rest dear, I promise I will stay and keep you safe,"

After a few moments Emma's breathing slowed some and Regina stepped away from the bed and pulled the phone up to her ear, "Miss Lucas?" she asked quietly.

"Regina, you are so sweet," Red gushed, "You really care about her,"

"Miss Lucas!" Regina scolded, more because the surprise in Red's voice hurt her than anything else, then she added, "I have a heart you know,"

"Yes and it only beats for Henry and her," Red commented

Regina rolled her eyes and fought the flush crawling up her neck, "Are you quite finished?" she asked, not disputing the point but instead choosing to change the subject before the wolf could further embarrass her, "Back in the apartment, you said there was another scent?"

"Hold on," Red stepped out the back door of the house and away from the building wanting to ensure that she was not overheard, "Regina, it doesn't mean he did it."

Regina sighed in frustration, "Who?"

"But if you go after him, I want in." Red said adamantly.

Regina couldn't argue with that, "WHEN, I go back, you may come, now WHO," she spoke a little louder than she intended.

Emma stirred, whining as her body began to curl up on itself, tears rolling down her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Quickly Miss Lucas I need to go," Regina said as she stepped over to the bedside again, hand on Emma's face trying to settle her.

"Baelfire, I scented Baelfire!" Red said rushing the sentence out as though even speaking it was taboo. Red knew her admission was more than an accusation, it was potentially a death sentence.

Regina hung up the phone and shoved it in her pocket as she stored the information that Red had given her away for later and focused on keeping Emma calm.

"You are safe, I am here with you but you have to calm down," Regina said as she tried everything she could to keep Emma calm as Dr Whale had asked.

"Regina," Emma called out for her as she began to cry.

Regina took Emma's hand and gently squeezed it, careful of the broken fingers that Kathryn and tapped together. "I am here with you Emma, I am here and you are safe. Try to stay calm, no one will hurt you here I am watching over you and you are safe."

Emma began to nod her head as she fixed her eye on Regina, her broken green gaze lingering on compassionate brown eyes. "Ok," she whispered, letting Regina know that she trusted her implicitly. Emma's body shook and tears still fell from her eyes but she lay calmly, quietly and stared at Regina.

The mayor stared at her sheriff, offering her love, hope, protection and strength all in just her gaze and Emma bathed in it, taking comfort from the woman she had loved since she had first set eyes on her.

Three full minutes passed by in complete silence before Emma remembered her secret, the terrible burden that she was petrified to share with Regina and yet knew she would. Emma took a deep breath in an effort to steel herself against the task ahead but this just sparked a coughing fit that caused her so much pain she was stunned for a moment.

Regina brought a cup half filled with cool water to Emma's lips and helped her to drink it slowly, trying to ease the coughing lest it do more damage.

When Emma, settled she looked at Regina again, "You promised you wouldn't leave, but there are things I need to tell you and once I am done I am afraid you will hate me, please Regina, please don't leave me alone?" Emma implored this of Regina, strongly believing that the mayor would never forgive her once she knew the truth.

Regina frowned at Emma, trying to figure out what confession Emma was going to make, so that she could predict her own reaction to it and try to shield her broken friend from it. Whatever it was Regina was resolute in one thing, she would not leave Emma, not like this, she cared too much for her. Regina surmised that it must be the pregnancy that Emma was about to confess, she had already sorted her feelings about that, yes there were questions that needed answered but nothing that needed spoken about now. Looking at Emma, Regina realised her friend wouldn't have settled until she 'confessed' so she put her best reassuring look on.

"Emma, you owe me no explanations but if there is something you want to talk about I will listen, I know you and so I know there is nothing that you will tell me that will make me want to leave this room, but, if it will give you some peace, I promise not to leave you alone." Regina paused, letting Emma use her superpower to see that she was in fact telling the truth, before continuing, "The Dr has done what he can for your injuries but you need surgery, it is scheduled for a few hours time so I would encourage you to rest before that. But as I said dear, I know you and I know you are not one for doing what you should do," Regina smiled at the jab letting Emma know that their relationship had not changed. "I can see that you have something on your mind and so I will listen to what you have to say, but then I will insist that you get some rest."

Emma nodded her agreement to what Regina had said and desperately wished she could stop the tears from streaming down her face. Emma felt Regina's hand in her own and squeezed it lightly, "I never should have asked you on that date, it was selfish." she did not want the mayor to feel any rejection from the statement so she summoned some energy and gently lifted her battered fingers and stroked Regina's face lovingly. "I would never, could never hurt you Regina, I just hoped that I could get my happy ending, wished to be your happy ending, but I was stupid."

Regina frowned, this was not what she had been expecting, Emma though that Regina was her happy ending? Regina's heart soared at the thought but she kept her face neutral as she swept some blonde waves away from Emma's bad eye. "We don't have to talk about that now," Regina reassured.

"When I asked you on that date I swear to you Regina I didn't know," Emma continued, though grateful for the offer of an out she was not going to take it, "I swear as soon as the thought that I might be pregnant even came to me I went to the pharmacy and bought the test. Two tests actually, why on earth would they sell multi packs of pregnancy tests - do that many women not believe the results the first time?" Emma asked, though the question was rhetorical, "When those two blue lines lit up on that damn stick I was both crushed and elated, I let myself fantasize for a minute about us raising the baby together, I would finally get the opportunity to raise a baby that I had missed with Henry, and you would be there throughout the pregnancy and birth, that you had missed with Henry and I just know this would be a dark haired dark eyed beauty just like Henry."

Regina's heart ached, for both her own pain and for Emma's, had she realised that she had lost the baby?

"I didn't know what to do, but he kind of forced my hand, he just turned up." Emma's gaze became very distant and Regina realised immediately that she was no longer just speaking of events passed but remembering them as well. "I hid the stick, I needed more time to prepare, needed to figure out how to approach it with him," Emma snorted, "I don't think it would have mattered, I think he would have reacted the same, he was so angry, I have never seen him so angry." Emma paused.

Regina held her breath and asked, "Hook?"

A single bright green eye looked up at her through wet lashes as she shook her head, "No, not Hook." Emma answered quietly, "Neal."

Regina let out her breath, where she wondered before if Baelfire had done this to Emma, now she was certain. "I am not sure I understand Emma." Regina said, thinking there must be more to this, how did Baelfire get her pregnant, were they in a relationship? There was no gossip in town at all about a relationship.

"Not even Rumple knew the price I would pay when he called in his favour Regina. He didn't just bring Neal into Henry's life, he brought him back into mine and when I got out of jail I worked really hard to stay away from him, even becoming a bail bonds person just so I could tell if he was ever in Boston." Emma's voice had found some solidity as she talked over these points, it was much easier than she thought to talk about this stuff with Regina. Certainly it was much easier than talking about...earlier today. A stray thought took Emma's attention, "Henry?" she asked urgently.

"He is with your Snow and the chiselled idiot, he is safe, Red is with him and she knows to keep him away from Baelfire for now," Regina reassured.

Relief washed over Emma and it was visible, if for only a moment before she whispered, "He will kill me when he finds out I told you." it was so soft that Regina barely heard it and yet it rang in her ears like a bell being rung in the room they were in.

"He won't get near you, I won't let him." Regina said with more conviction than she had ever felt about anything. Terrible thoughts were rolling around in her head, Emma was implying that Baelfire had been abusing her for some time, she needed more information but at the same time she didn't want to push Emma, she was fragile enough without that.

"Emma, I tried to heal you with magic but it wouldn't work." Regina commented in an attempt to change the subject.

Emma looked at her for a moment before saying, "I thought it was my magic, that I wasn't good enough, I never could heal any of the wounds he left any other time either."

And there it was, the confirmation that Regina didn't want yet needed. Right under their noses Baelfire had been hurting Emma and none of them saw it, none of them had protected her, no wonder she had so many walls up.

"Ok dear, it's time to rest, we had a deal," Regina said softly, and yet at the same time she did not brook any argument.

Emma's gaze turned hopeful, "You'll stay?" she asked quietly.

"For as long as you want me here," Regina confirmed

Emma sobbed herself to sleep as Regina focused all her efforts on comforting her, whispering reassurances in her ear, gently wiping away tears and laying soft kisses on Emma's forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regina stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, grabbing another quickly drying herself. Glancing at the time on her watch as she put it on she exhaled trying to relax a little. Emma had been taken into surgery 30 minutes ago and would be there for another 90 mins at least but still Regina felt an urgency to get back to her sheriff.

By the time she was dressed and back in her car only 45 minutes had passed by. Kathryn had agreed to stay with Emma while Regina went home to shower and check in with Henry, though she knew that checking in with Henry also came with a side of Snow and Charming.

She steeled herself as she pulled her car into the driveway of the blue house, letting her Evil Queen mask slip on so that she could control her emotions in front of her son and his grandparents. Gliding out of the car she looked up to see Snow standing on the porch, arms crossed poised on the offensive. Regina exhaled as she slammed her car door shut ensured her face had a neutral expression and turned to face Snow.

"Let's go inside Snow, I do not relish repeating myself, as well you know." Regina announced as she approached the porch.

"Regina! I want to know about my daughter, Henry said…" Snow faltered as her voice broke, "well he said something awful had happened."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes Regina climbed to steps of the porch and put her arm around her clearly distraught friend? Frenemy? Ex-Step daughter? She shook her head to remove the superfluous thought stream from her mind as something to look at later. Regina tried her best to steer her friend towards the kitchen, where she figured everyone else would be, she could hear Neal giggling from there.

"AUNTIE GINA!" Neal squealed as he threw himself at Regina's legs.

Regina reached down and picked Neal up, "Hello my little Knight," she greeted him trying to share his enthusiasm.

Neal wrapped himself around Regina's neck, hugging her as though he had not been to the park with her the day before. Regina glanced up at Ruby and smiled at her, Red received the message loud and clear.

"Hey lil big man, how about we go practice some more with this football?" Ruby asked enthusiastically.

Neal immediately started squirming to get down and ran over to Ruby. Ruby took the football and Neal out into the yard, but left the door open as Regina silently thanked the wolf and sat down at the table.

Henry and David were already sitting and Snow petulantly took the remaining seat.

"I know you have questions, I will not answer them." Regina stated clearly.

The silence disappeared as Snow and Charming erupted in outrage. Regina sat quietly as the pair yelled over each other, she looked at her son proudly as he stared at her with unwavering trust. Regina turned her gaze to Snow and raised her eyebrow, patiently waiting for the two idiots to hush up. Finally, both seemed to realise that yelling was getting them nowhere and so they quietened down and stared at Regina with incredulity, their gaze demanding an explanation.

"I would like to point out that my 15 year old son is acting more of an adult than you pair!" Regina scolded, "Now, I know that you want answers and that you desperately want to support your daughter, the best way that you can support Emma is to give her space."

"Space, Regina she does not need space, she needs her family!" Snow was emphatic about what she was saying.

"Snow White in this you must trust me, she does not want or need her family right now," Regina held her hand up to stop Snow from interrupting her, "Please, Emma is already embarrassed, ashamed and feeling as though she has no control over this situation. She needs someone who is...a little removed from the situation, someone she can trust and it has to be someone of her choice."

"Regina! She can trust us; we are her parents!" Snow all but wailed

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation and checked her watch, she had wanted to be back at the hospital by now, and she definitely did not want to be having this conversation, in front of her son.

"Do you think that this is easy for me Snow White? This brings up many memories for me that I would rather not experience again but she asked for me, begged in fact. This I can do for her, this I WILL do for her." Regina wiped tears that had escaped her eyes unbidden. "The other thing she begged for was not to let her parents, or her son, see her as this...beaten and broken thing." Regina stood, made eye contact with Henry and held his gaze until he nodded then turned to leave.

"Regina wait," Snow followed her and grabbed Regina's arm, she too was crying, "I am sorry, we are fumbling in the dark here, we love our daughter very much and we have been completely cut out." Snow looked Regina in the eye, "please, tell her that we love her and if she needs anything." Snow grabbed Regina's hand as she implored.

Regina nodded as she clasped Snow's shoulder, "Wolf! Time to leave." Regina called as she left the house and headed for her car. Upon reaching the car she was shocked to see that Ruby was already standing by the passenger door smirking.

"Touche wolf," Regina quipped as she unlocked the car and slipped into the driver's seat.

As she pulled the car onto the road towards the hospital Regina glanced at Ruby, she cleared her throat unused to the level of discomfort she was feeling, "I must trust you with information, that Emma would not want you to know."

Regina fixed her eyes on the road and grit her teeth as she prayed that Emma would understand, she glanced back at Ruby who was studying Regina's face but remaining silently.

Regina sighed exasperatedly, "It's not that I wish to betray Emma's confidence, it's that I have weighed that against the need to keep her safe and the need to keep her safe is the biggest priority right now. So I must depend on your discretion."

"Emma trusts me Regina, and you can too," Ruby responded

"Emma told me last night that up until Rumple called in his favour she had been hiding from Baelfire because he had been abusive towards her." Regina confided as she squashed down the guilt.

Ruby considered what Regina had said before responding, "Until Rumple called in his favor, meaning that since then…"

"Yes, since then he found her and has been victimised by him and none of us had any clue." Regina answered

Ruby's face flushed, first with anger and then with shame, Regina did not miss the second flush.

"What?" Regina asked

Ruby looked at her feet as she began to understand the implications of what she now knew, "She smelled like him, I thought...I thought they were hooking up, I had no idea that she was. Regina I didn't know!"

"We all missed it Miss Lucas, you cannot blame yourself." Regina tried comfort Ruby, she had already experienced the same guilt a few hours previous.

They drove on in silence as Regina reflected upon the last 24 hours, she had spent much of it experiencing emotions that she was not used to experiencing, and even more time comforting people, the thought made her laugh and Ruby looked at her but chose not to comment.

"We have to ensure she remains safe from now, one of us with her at all times, do you agree Wolf?" Regina asked.

Ruby nodded her agreement before asking "Who is with her now?" her voice laced with concern.

Regina scoffed, "Do you honestly think I could have showered and sat at Snow White's kitchen table if I was not assured that she was safe? No, that was not happening, Kathryn is sitting in the operating room with her and Deputy Mulan is posted at the door." Regina pulled the car into a parking bay. "Miss Lucas, I find myself somewhat enraged that someone who I have come to care about has been hurt, I was just beginning to admit that I cared for Miss Swan. I believe that she too had feelings for me, I will not lose her now, certainly not to the deranged spawn of Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Well duh! Of course you guys care about each other, I have known that since Emma took a chainsaw to your precious apple tree!" Ruby responded.

Regina stared at her for a long moment before snorting, "You might have shared this information with myself!" She snapped as she got out her car and headed into the hospital.

"Regina, don't take this the wrong way, but you are not exactly in touch with your feelings, or even approachable!" Ruby tentatively told the Mayor.

In response Regina stabbed the elevator call button and then narrowed her eyes in Ruby's general direction before raising an eyebrow, "Feeling brave tonight Wolf?"

"Listen I've heard you whisper sweet nothings into Emma's ear, calming down the strongest person I know from the brink of a break down, you don't scare me your Majesty, quite the opposite in fact, you have won me over." Ruby entered the elevator and spun around to stare at the clearly stunned Mayor, "Do you want me to swear fealty to you? Because I will, here and now." She promised.

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina fired back immediately before pressing the button to Emma's floor, "There is a protocol for that and I do not have on the correct attire for such a ceremony."

AN: Hey guys as you can probably tell from the many mistakes I do not have a Beta - any volunteers?

I'm sorry about the delay in getting this chapter to you, just not been in a great place the last few months.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: sorry about the long time between chapters' folks – this one is pretty hard for me to write and each chapter is both emotionally and physically draining. Also I started a new job last week so that's not helping either. I will try to get a bit faster. Thanks to my awesome beta LauraTheChef!

Chapter 8

Regina and Ruby travelled in the elevator in silence as the mirth from their bantering bled away and both women mentally prepared themselves for the emotional turmoil that they were about to experience. Once the elevator doors opened Regina set a determined pace as she headed towards the nurse's station, Ruby following at her side. As she approached the station a nurse slipped out and headed to greet the pair.

"Madam Mayor, our patient is still in surgery," the nurse went on to explain, "We have set up a room to your specifications, no windows, one entrance, a couch, two chairs. We have removed all non-essential personnel from this floor and the patient will not be identified at the nurse's station nor will her name be mentioned aloud on this floor."

Regina nodded satisfied that the instructions she had provided to Dr Whale were being followed, she eyed the nurses name badge, "thank you Savannah. When can we expect her?"

The nurse, Savannah, blushing a little to know that the mayor had taken the time to acknowledge her by name. She of course knew the Queen from their life in the Enchanted Forest as Savannah had served in King Leopold's staff as a carer for young Snow after Queen Eva passed. When Leopold married Regina, Savannah worked as a guide to the new Queen helping her to learn Snow's routines and the care required for a girl of Snow's age. Though Savannah had never directly seen the cause of Queen Regina's melancholy she had been unfortunate enough to experience the King's wrath upon occasion, and even his lewd attempts at an apology, so she could surmise just how challenging the young Queen's life had become.

"The last time I had an update was 15 minutes ago, they expect to be done with the surgery within the hour. There have been no complications so far, the patient has remained stable and Dr Whale is happy with the way things have progressed." The nurse smiled reassuringly as she provided the update, knowing that the mayor would appreciate the concise but relevant details.

Regina shocked the other two women in the corridor by reaching out and squeezed Savannah's shoulder appreciatively, offering her a smile that did not quite reach her eyes, "Savannah, Thank you, I am glad that I can always depend on you," she told the nurse.

Savannah's cheeks coloured even more at the compliment and she continued with the remaining relevant details; "There will be 4 nurses on this floor at all times Madam Mayor, which means there will be 8 of us in total working 12 hour shifts, 4 on and 4 off." Savannah hesitated unsure if her next comment would be welcomed or not, "Dr Whale instructed me to select 7 other nurses whom I trust implicitly, I chose all people from your Royal servants who happened to end up working here in the hospital, their loyalty to you will never waiver."

It was Regina's turn to blush a little, "Thank you Savannah, truly you are a wonderful person," she told her former servant.

Bowing her head in acknowledgement of another compliment, the nurse turned and started walking, "If you will follow me Madam Mayor," she directed as she walked towards a patient room at the end of the corridor.

Ruby's mouth was agape at what she had just witnessed.

"Close your mouth Wolf, I did have some friends in the Enchanted forest," Regina quipped as she followed the nurse, Ruby trailing behind her.

Ruby whistled as she took in the details of the private room, it was an easily defensible position and there were no other rooms at this end of the hall so Emma would be afforded some privacy. Ruby studied Regina's creased brow as she opened the door to what was presumably private bathing facilities. Savannah slipped quietly away, she would be back if she was needed.

"Is her Majesty satisfied?" Ruby asked the other brunette in the room as she sat on the couch.

Regina arched one eyebrow, "I have failed to keep Emma safe thus far, that ends today wolf, so with that in mind no measures are extreme. If I had my way I would be out hunting Rumplestiltskin get to removing his testicles and feeding them to him all while I slowly tortured him. But as things stand I must stay with Emma, she is my priority," she answered in a sharp and precise manner.

Ruby nodded, "I agree we must keep Emma safe as it doesn't look like she can at the moment, but I don't agree that you failed her Regina. She hid it from all of us, I for one would like to know why she wouldn't tell us that Neal was hurting her, I mean he is Henry's father for fuck's sake!"

Regina flinched, she still needed to have that conversation with Henry, and she shuddered at the mere thought of it. Shaking her head to rid herself of that unpleasant thought, Regina sat beside Ruby on the couch and turned to explain, "Even the strongest women can be mistreated and manipulated to the point where they feel trapped because of someone, trapped with someone, asking for help is a terrifying prospect that is almost out of the question. Add that to Emma's less than stellar upbringing and it is a recipe for disaster. Even if she wanted to, I don't believe Emma had the ability to ask us for help. Her mind has been programmed to keep it a secret out of fear of retaliation, out of fear of rejection and out of fear that we would be unable to help her."

Ruby leaned forward and took Regina's hand in her own and gave it a quick squeeze, "I am so sorry that you experienced that Regina," she spoke tenderly, her voice low to reduce the chance that they would be over heard.

Regina smiled sadly and then expertly wiped tears from her eyes without smearing her mascara. After a moment the mayor spoke up, "My father told me as a child that the caterpillar must spend its time in its chrysalis in a seemingly endless struggle to break free. As it does so it uses muscles it has never used before, they develop into wings and what was once a nice plump body becomes a thin sleek one. Finally, the caterpillar – turned butterfly struggles enough to break free of the chrysalis and almost immediately takes flight. Had it not struggled and strengthened its wings it would not be able to fly, the struggle was its preparation to be able to survive the challenges ahead, and it makes it stronger, faster and bolder. Recently, I have come to understand that my father was not teaching me about the life cycle of the butterfly, but was giving me a life lesson that I could refer to and hold onto." Regina stood from the couch, "thank you for your sympathy Miss Lucas, but I now understand why I had to endure my time with Leopold; so that I could be strong enough to help Miss Swan through this…terrible situation."

Ruby beamed at the mayor, "Look at you; a beautiful butterfly!" Ruby explained

Regina rolled her eyes to hide the swell of pride she felt in herself, and the gratitude she felt towards Ruby for understanding the story she had just shared, and for not thinking her a fool.

Savannah knocked on the door and entered the room, "Madam Mayor, our patient is on the way down, Kathryn Nolan is going to rest but will come by later however Dr Whale is accompanying our patient," the nurse advised as she propped the door open to accommodate the bed that was about to be pushed through into the room.

Silence fell in the room as Emma's bed was wheeled into place and Dr Whale set up the IV's and locked the wheels of the bed into place.

Ruby looked at Emma and gasped at the bruising which was showing on her face with deepening colours her hand flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes welled up with tears. Regina stepped forward and uncharacteristically offered Ruby some support by grabbing her hand and reassuringly squeezing it. Despite this there was not much Regina could do as she too felt heartache at the injuries on Emma's body.

Whale cleared his throat and Regina looked up at him, "The operation went well and she is recovering as we would expect, she needs to rest now and we will re assess the situation mid-afternoon tomorrow."

Regina's eyes narrowed at the doctor, "as we would expect?" she asked.

"Yes, the Sheriff has many injuries that make her case more complicated than most people we are just grateful that nothing untoward happened in the operation. My hope is that the sheriff can heal without any complications, but realistically I know the sheriff and I know even if she were well she would do her best to get out of this hospital as quickly as possible, with this in mind, well we can't predict how she will react, but we can predict that it won't be good…" the doctor clarified.

Regina rubbed her temples, she was fairly sure she had a migraine developing, she understood what the doctor was saying, she even agreed with him but she could feel rage starting to bubble in her stomach.

This time it was Ruby offering the comfort as she gave Regina's hand a squeeze before stepping between the mayor and the doctor, sensing the shift in Regina's mood.

"Thank you doctor, we would like to be alone with Emma now." Ruby told the doctor.

Whale looked at Ruby then over to Regina, then back to Ruby and nodded, "She should sleep through the night," he told them as he gently closed the door behind him.

Regina settled herself in the chair beside Emma's bed and fixed her stare on the bruises on Emma's face. Ruby on the other hand stared at the closed door, unable to bring herself to look at Emma or Regina. Ruby was aware that she had requested time alone with Emma but now that she had that time she did not know what to do with herself.

"Look at me Miss Lucas," Regina said, instinctively keeping her voice low in case she disturbed Emma. Ruby kept her back to Regina, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

Regina let out a low short sigh and got to her feet and approached Ruby, each time her heels clacked on the linoleum floor she noted Ruby's shoulders flinch. She tried to ignore the affect she was having on Ruby, who had somehow become someone she cared about more than she liked to admit, as she stepped in front of her. Using two fingers gently placed under Ruby's chin she lifted her head up so that they were face to face with each other.

"Ruby, it is ok to look at her and feel pain, anger and even guilt." Regina told the younger woman.

Ruby's eyes snapped to Regina's and she searched the mayor's eyes to see if she is telling the truth, once she was satisfied that she was not being lied to Ruby nodded her head once. Then went over to the chair at the side of the bed opposite to where Regina was seated; she pulled out the chair and sat down, letting her view wash over her best friend.

Regina returned to her seat and slipped her hand into Emma's gently holding it; she focused on Emma's one good eye, watching it move as she dreamt. The mayor wondered if her sheriff was dreaming about the endless amount of paperwork that came with running a sheriff's station or was she remembering the vicious attack she had been subjected to. The very idea that Emma might be remembering caused tightness in her chest and caused her to inhale sharply. Regina leant forward and tenderly swept Emma's hair behind her ear and whispered reassurances to her, watching her eye to see it still a moment later.

Now that Emma was no longer dreaming, Regina relaxed a little, sitting back in her chair and tried to plan her next move, Neal had to be apprehended. Ruby watched Regina and smiled a knowing smile; she wondered if this might be the push that these two would need to finally recognise their feelings for each other.

Clearing her throat and also clearing that line of thought from her head Ruby leaned forward and places a soft kiss on Emma's forehead before getting to her feet. "I cannot sit here Regina; I'm more of an action kind of gal. I figure I will go sniff that little bastard out, see what he is up to and watch him a while." Ruby said emphatically – not even attempting to hide her disdain for Neal.

"HENRY," Emma croaked as she tried to sit up in the bed.

Suddenly a cacophony of alarms and action was surrounding Regina as Emma's anxiety was audibly heard through the heart monitor, alarms blaring because Emma had already pulled one IV out and was working on the other. Regina and Ruby stared stunned for a moment as they watched Emma struggle to get upright, which given her injuries and the medication she had taken, should not have been possible. It was not until Emma shrieked at the opening of the door as Savannah and another nurse burst in ready to perform lifesaving treatment that Regina was spurned into action. She dashed forward physically placing her body between Emma's and both nurses.

"STOP!" she commanded. Everyone in the room froze, including Emma at the Mayor's instruction. Regina turned to Emma and her heart clenched again as she took in the state of her, blood dripping from her arm, battered face and the look of fear in the one eye she could see.

Regina softened her voice, "Savannah, you and your friend can go, I will take care of this, and if we need you we will press the call button."

The two nurses quietly left closing the door which Ruby locked behind them. As Regina had spoken Emma had begun to lean towards her, probably she had not even realised that she had done so, but once Ruby turned the lock Emma launched herself at Regina as tears flowed freely down her face.

"He…Hen…Henry, we have to ge…get Henry safe" Emma stuttered through sobs.

"Shhh dear, Henry is safe; he is with your father and mother and has strict instructions to stay with them." Regina soothed.

Ruby watched the scene before her and began to realise just how broken Emma was, it was clear that even Regina's reassurance was not easing the fears playing on her mind. Ruby stepped over to the bed that Regina had managed to wedge herself onto so that she could hold a terrified Emma safe in her arms.

"Emma," Ruby said quietly not wanting to startle her friend but managing to do so anyway, "why don't you stay here with Regina and rest and I will go stand guard over Henry, would that make you feel better?"

Emma's head was wedged into the crook of Regina's neck but she still managed to nod her agreement to Ruby's proposal. Ruby leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Emma's head before making eye contact with Regina, Regina nodded her agreement to the proposal as well and Ruby turned and opened the door to leave.

"Ruby?" Emma spoke softly, like even the simple act of using her voice took effort and caused pain, which judging by the bruising around her throat it probably did, but Ruby still heard her and turned to consider her. Emma looked as though she was struggling with what to say and she turned to Regina for help, Regina wanted to tell her that Ruby already knew who she was afraid of but felt her sheriff was still too fragile to cope with that piece of news.

"It is a school night so no visitors and Henry must stay with his grandparents and yourself at all times, he should be in bed in the next two hours and please will you take him too and pick him up from school tomorrow? I will call the school in the morning and advise that no one but you or I can pick him up from school over the next few days." Regina instructed and she felt Emma begin to relax her grip on her.

"Of course madam Mayor, I will keep you updated." Ruby replied before looking straight at Emma, "He will stay in my sight you have my word Emma, please just get some rest."

Ruby closed the door to the soft sounds of the mayor whispering reassurance to her sheriff.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Sorry about the last upload and thanks to those who sent me messages about it!

 **AN2:** This fic is personal to me and it is written in detail because it is meant to evoke an emotional reaction from you - and I am glad it is doing its job! I understand my style and the level of detail is not for everyone I ask that you all take care of yourself and if you would like to see it go another way then I encourage you to take the idea and write it the style and level of detail you want...I'd read your fic and enjoy it. I wont go into detail as to why I write the way i do - I simply ask that you keep yourself safe and move on if it is not for you. I do not believe Emma at this stage (or at any point in the fic) has been humiliated, I think she is incredibly strong and coping fantastically considering. I am looking forward to Emma (with Regina's help ;) ) reach her happy ending, I know she is very vulnerable at the moment but she is a survivor and I am looking forward to her recovery. Unfortunately to get the "comfort" you must first endure the "hurt".

Sorry for the long AN but I felt it needed to be said. Please keep your reviews and constructive comments coming!

Emma was confused. She moaned as she catalogued the aches and pains that plagued her body. Emma seemed to gravitate towards the soft voice that was whispering reassurances without her permission. Emma gasped as she realised that the owner of that soft voice making so many promises of safety and protection belonged to Regina. She frowned, searching her brain for a memory of the circumstances that resulted in Regina Mills swearing she would keep Emma safe.

The memory of HIM slammed into Emma as though he had physically punched her. She clawed at the tubes attached to her arm as she felt they were restraining her, adrenaline flooded through her system as she sat up desperate to get away from him. It did not occur to Emma for an instant that Neal was not there, pressing against her. Emma gulped air down as she let panic completely control her actions, pushing her body towards the safe harbour of Regina.

"SHERIFF SWAN!" Regina said, loud and firm.

Emma's head snapped around to the direction of Regina's order, everything else fading away except her one working eye making contact with Regina. She searched the brunette's eyes as Regina held her gaze; wordlessly promising safety, protection and love. The blonde suddenly flushed with shame, tears silently tracing lines down her bruised face as she realised that HE was not physically in the room.

Emma felt shame as to why she was there, shame that she had not been able to keep the way Neal treated her; a secret any longer, shame that she could not protect her baby from him and shame that she was so exposed, so vulnerable with Regina.

Emma curled into herself, almost into Regina's lap as she clung to her friend silently crying, letting the despair wash over her. She pushed the pain, shame and disgust she felt, away, stuffing it down into some hidden box hopefully where it would stay. Resting her head on Regina's shoulder, hiding her face in the brunette's neck, Emma sobbed as she clenched the collar of Regina's blouse in her fists.

Emma focused on the small hand that tenderly swept the hair out of her face, gently sweeping away tears from her cheek and gently reassuring her with those touches. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Emma began to rock herself as she worked to control her breathing and swallow the panic down that she was feeling. As her breathing slowed, the thundering of her heart lessened and she was able to listen to the words spilling from Regina's lips like a flowing tap.

"You are safe with me Emma, No one will hurt you again. I swear to you that you are under my protection and he will not dare come here, if he does it will be his death." the Evil Queen rose in Regina and the Mayor pushed her back down, unwilling to compromise herself or Emma during this horrendous time.

Regina considered Emma as the blonde continued to take comfort from the Mayor's soft touches and promises of safety. She thought of the way the beaten woman before her was rocking herself in comfort, a method of self-soothing a by-product of her childhood no doubt. Emma was beginning to calm despite the shaking of her body, her breathing was beginning to regulate; and Regina smiled tenderly at her as she leaned down and ghosted her lips onto Emma's bruised forehead.

"Emma, I can see those wheels turning in your head, darling you must stop. You are not to blame for this, any of it. There is only one person responsible for this and that person is not you." Regina continued to make heartfelt pledges.

Emma looked up at Regina, "He will be so mad that you know," she confessed in a shaky whisper.

The Evil Queen surged to the surface as Regina growled, "Then he will be mad but that is on him." she promised.

The blonde groaned in pain as the adrenalin in her system bled away and her awareness of her body settled back in the forefront of her mind. Regina reached for the IV pump to give Emma some pain relief when she hears a keening noise coming from Emma's throat, Regina instantly moved her hand away from the pump.

"It will make you feel better dear, it is just a pain killer." the brunette clarified, working hard to hide the wince she felt at seeing Emma in pain.

"No please don't make me sleep; I want to stay with you, please no sleep." Emma begged and Regina's heart broke all over again.

"It is alright dear, I am not going anywhere, at least lay down so that your ribs are in a better position to heal. You cannot be comfortable like that." Regina pleaded with her.

"Will you stay?" Emma asked in a whisper.

"Of course dear," Regina responded frowning, did she not just say that?

"No," Emma said and she gently loosened her grip on Regina's blouse and scooted over, pointing at the space on the bed beside her, "but will you stay here? Please?" she whispered.

Regina processed the request then slipped her heels off and climbed onto the hospital bed desperately trying not to add to Emma's pain by bumping into her various bruises. She lay on her side and gently threw a leg over Emma's thighs while she slipped one arm under the blonde's head and laced her fingers through the sheriff's fingers. Emma relaxed as she held tightly to Regina's hand despite the pain she felt as she did so.

Regina leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of the sheriff's head

"I won't go anywhere dear; I will stay right here as long as you want me to." Regina reassured the woman clinging to her.

It must have been the right thing to say because Emma relaxed some, though her free hand wrapped itself in Regina's shirt as though she might keep her there.

As Emma drifted off to sleep Regina hummed a melody from her childhood, every other verse she would lean over and kiss the side of Emma's head and all while she hummed she very gently skimmed her thumb over the bruised and broken knuckles she tenderly cradled in her hand.

As Emma slept Regina started to plot and plan the next steps that she would take to protect Emma, she planned how to keep Emma calm as her parents and Henry visited, how she might keep Emma in the hospital to rest and recover, knowing that she would fight to leave.

Once she worked out all the possible scenarios and her responses to them she allowed herself to think about Baelfire; she was thinking about the practicalities of killing the long lost son of the Dark One. There would be consequences, of that she was certain, what she wasn't certain of is if she cared about those consequences.

There were so many thoughts running around Regina's head that sleep was a distant dream and so she gave up the desire to sleep as she chased the thoughts. Her heart felt tight as she realised the swell of emotions that were stacking one on top of the other were all centred on Emma. Regina heard her mother's voice in her head, _love is weakness,_ she squeezed her eyes shut blocking her mother's scolding reprimand out of her mind. She glanced over at the woman resting beside her, whom she loves.

Slipping out of the hold she had on Emma, the troubled brunette swung her legs over the side of the bed, got up and began to pace as she fought to control her breathing and push her panic away. A gentle tap on the door caught Regina's attention and she strode over opening it with one hand while she had a fireball burning in the other.

"Whoa, don't shoot." Kathryn said quietly as she entered the room and handed Regina a coffee.

Regina's cheeks coloured as she took the coffee and turned away from her friend to hide her shaking hands from Kathryn.

Kathryn grabbed the chart from the end of the bed, stepped over to Emma and read the latest report from the nurses. Regina continued to pace in her stockings, occasionally glancing at Kathryn.

The paramedic replaced the chart and checked the drip attached to Emma's IV as she regarded her friend in a clinical manner, despite Regina's efforts her trembling hands were evident to Kathryn, as was the sweating, laboured breathing and the slight stumble in her step.

"Panic attack?" Kathryn asked quietly.

Regina looked up, the rebuttal almost making it past her lips before she sighed, nodded her head and resumed her pacing. The blonde stepped over to Regina, took the coffee cup back out of her hand and placed it on the side cabinet then took both of her hands in her own and led Regina to sit on the couch.

"Deep breath, you know the drill beloved." Kathryn instructed.

Regina did as she was instructed and slowed her breathing, "Sorry, dear."

"Oh please, you live to inconvenience me," Kathryn joked back smiling.

Regina raised an eyebrow in derision before letting out a small smile at her friends antics.

"Rough night, huh Sweetheart?" Kathryn asked as she rubbed the back of Regina's hands with her thumbs, "talk to me."

Regina's eyes flicked over to Emma, checking she was still asleep before she took a deep breath, "I have feelings," she responded.

Kathryn grasped her chest in mock horror and gasped, "I thought you were a robot," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Please do not mock me Kathryn," Regina replied sarcastically back, "Emma makes me feel things and I cannot control it."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kathryn asked.

"Of course it is a bad thing, it's a weakness!" the Mayor snapped before shooting a glancing look over to Emma.

"Well, that's Cora talking." Kathryn said softly but not without conviction. She studied her friend whose cheeks had flushed at being called out. "Look, that's Henry's birth mother, and your friend and she's kind of an awesome person of course you have feelings about this, about her, I would be worried about you if you didn't have feelings, especially tonight." Kathryn nudged Regina's shoulder.

"Yes, well I do not particularly enjoy these feelings," Regina spoke quietly, "I don't have a lot of exposure to these things aside from you, Henry, perhaps Maleficent" the Mayor got up and stepped over to the bed and pulled the blanket over Emma, "and of course, Daniel." Regina turned to Kathryn and held eye contact with her for a moment, "it is terrifying." she admitted.

"So, are we talking about feelings in your pants here?" Kathryn asked cheekily.

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend, "look at her, she is gorgeous, smart, funny, strong and brave...even a little, Charming!" Regina spat the last noun as though it tasted bad.

The blonde grinned at the admission, "You _like_ her, you want to kiss her," she sang childishly but stopped when Emma stirred a little.

Regina immediately diverted 100% of her attention to Emma as she whispered reassurances to her until she calmed.

"It's not just the romantic feelings that scare you?" Kathryn asked and when she saw Regina shake her head she got up and walked over beside her, "Look Regina, there is no shame in feeling anger, even rage. Feeling these things does not make you the Evil Queen." She used air quotes as she said the title, " I feel those same feelings, when I look at these injuries on Emma, when I see my friend hurting and even when I have to tell my friend that her feelings are valid because neither of her parents ever taught her how to handle emotions." Kathryn offered a small smile to soften the blow of the statement she was making.

"Having feelings does not make you a bad person, and it's what you do with them that shape who you are. Dr Whale and I took one look at Emma earlier and we wanted to hunt down and destroy the person who did this.

Hell I still do; and I am certain that Ruby wants to tear the fucker limb from limb. You are not alone in these feelings, and I am not even saying don't act on them because I could not stand here and tell you that if he was standing in front of me right now I wouldn't rip his balls off and feed them to him while he bled out at my feet.

All I am saying is the only person who can say what the right actions for you to take are you, because ultimately you have to live with the Regina you become as a result. You will have to live through the consequences whatever they maybe."

Regina considered carefully what Kathryn had said to her, not sure whether her mind had been eased or just diverted onto new topics however she did find herself grateful for the new perspective and smiled appreciatively at her friend, "Thank you."

"Sure, try to get some rest and for now focus on Emma ok? I'm going to go get some sleep but I have a couple of loyal foot soldiers in the stairway and on the floor, Fred and I will be here in the morning to take over from them." Kathryn instructed.

Regina settled back onto the bed and stroked Emma's hair as she watched Kathryn open the door and quietly slip out onto the ward. Emma, sensing Regina's presence seemed to burrow closer to her and grasped her shirt, Regina scowled at the action in concern and gently massaged the hand until her blouse was released and the grip tightened around her hand instead. She watched Emma sleep for a while as she replayed her conversation with Kathryn over in her head, taking comfort in the validation she had received as she slowly drifted into a light sleep.


End file.
